


Breathe me

by maharetr



Category: Inception (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Gen, Poetry, Team Last Second Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been down so deep, for so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing Inception - Crumbling Dreams (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995866) by [slashersivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi). 



> Thanks to Kisahawklin for the beta, and to Slashersivi for the many hours of dreaming of our boys in suits :D

Dead in the dream,  
wakes you up,  
pulls you up to the surface  
gasping back into the real world

Cougar _knows_ this.

But when you’ve been  
down  
so deep  
for so long…

Cougar pushes, pushes, pushes  
wet hands slipping on Jensen’s shirt  
breathes  
lips wet against Jensen’s -- 

and Jensen gasps the air out of Cougar’s mouth  
wheezing back into the only world that matters in that second:  
right here, right now.


End file.
